


课后辅导

by wocanina



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A bit of plot I guess, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 克拉克生物课上不好好听讲，于是布鲁斯在课后贴心地给他进行了辅导。





	1. 走神

  
克拉克努力把注意力放在屏幕上展示的男性生殖系统解析图上，想要用心听教室前方老师的讲解。“男性生殖系统分内生殖器和外生殖器两个部分……”

  
呆望着那个器官的图片，克拉克的精神又止不住地开始游离。

  
‘好想更近一步。’克拉克想。比起看着台上那个顶着啤酒肚的秃头老师，他的双眼仿佛自己有了意识一般，显然更想把焦距放在他斜前方的位置。那正坐着一个半放松的少年，上身挺直而双脚又随意地踩在座椅下的脚架上。他们的校服并不是那么紧，可它却清楚地勾勒了男孩的高挑身形。全白的衬衫似乎有那么点透明，克拉克无法看穿（非常可惜），不过他在游泳课时已经见识过少年看似有些单薄的身形实际上覆盖了怎样紧致有力的肌肉。他记得他在水中就如飞鱼一般穿梭，双手交替划破水面带起轻盈的水花，拉伸着轮廓清晰的背肌，带动着蝴蝶骨动作。双腿绷紧着打水，还有那个臀部…克拉克当时想变成水，因为这样就可以肆意抚摸那身体和那屁股，如果裸泳那就更不错了，他就可以填满布鲁斯的……

  
‘现在是想这个的时候吗？你是变态吗，克拉克！醒醒！’克拉克感觉到身体里某个部位似乎跳动了一下，一阵紧揪感牵扯着他的下身，他甚至可以听见肾上腺素急速分泌的声音。耳朵发烫，他使劲的闭上眼睛甩了甩头，想着卢瑟的光头和他奇怪的绿色石头才迅速冷静了下来。

  
“它的功能是产生精子和……”

  
他又望了回去。此时那个少年，也就是布鲁斯，正认真地望着前方，跟着老师的讲解时不时从喉间发出声细微的“嗯”以示认同。左手撑着下颚，

布鲁斯放松的姿态让克拉克想到了慵懒的大猫，白嫩的后颈透露主人不喜外出的信息，细软的黑发在其旁淘气地微微翘起，大概是由于主人不端正的睡姿而导致的吧。

  
‘布鲁斯是怎么睡觉的呢？’他从没有看过布鲁斯在任何一堂课上睡觉过。清明的钢蓝瞳孔始终是定在前面的老师和资料上，也不会回头看下他的男友。说是男友，却也不太确切。他们只是在学校后花园的树下和最隐蔽的衣物间亲吻过，也只是克拉克是那个一直表达着自己心意的一方。克拉克是去过布鲁斯的庄园，可他也没有被布鲁斯邀请进过他的房间，自然也不知道他有什么样的床和什么样的衣柜。他想更进一步不是没有道理，也不是出于对性爱的好奇……好吧，不全部是出于那方面的好奇。问题是，他们已经认识了差不多三个月，可他和布鲁斯的距离似乎没有拉近多少。是的，布鲁斯在他的世界里，甚至可以称得上是他的世界，可是对于布鲁斯来说呢？克拉克是什么？克拉克告诉布鲁斯他在斯莫维尔的所有：他的父母、他家的农场、他在那的好朋友，可是克拉克却了解布鲁斯不够多，主要是布鲁斯从不提起他自己的事。他不知道他其他的生活，他清楚仅是报道上少年的那个晚上并不诠释他现在的全部。他想要了解布鲁斯的全部，他的烦恼，他的身体，他的心意……

  
“咳嗯！不好意思。”老师的咳嗽打断了少年的愁绪。克拉克差点从座位弹起，注意力如原是绷紧的皮筋被放开一般弹回讲义上。他叹口气。

  
‘啊……听不进去……’克拉克烦恼地抓乱他的头发，额前的卷毛耸拉，像一只淋雨的金毛狗一般他趴在了桌上。他又想去看布鲁斯了。

  
布鲁斯的的左手现在正平坦地展开压住笔记本，而右手自然在快速地记着笔记……等等，那是他画的解析图吗？克拉克盯着他左手覆盖着的地方，就是克拉克借着他完美的视力也无法看完全那笔记本上到底画着什么。但那部分露出的轮廓显然是男性生殖器的前端没错了。

  
‘他画得真不错啊。’克拉克想。布鲁斯的手就停留在那个图上，有时候细长的手指就会蜷缩起来，是意图单纯地在换动作还是……害羞了想要挡住？看着布鲁斯的大拇指不经意拂过纸上的龟头，克拉克在过盛的激素作用下忍不住想象那个生殖器的前端……是他的，而布鲁斯的手指在柱体周围灵活地运动，又毫不吝啬的照顾到他的龟头。他的另一只手也忙着摸着自己。接着布鲁斯开始抱怨手酸，又咕哝几句克拉克有多大，然后换了一只手接着玩弄克拉克的生殖器。布鲁斯手上的属于他的前液和克拉克的混合到一起，就像之后他们会尽情地纠缠在床一样……

  
很好，他现在勃起了。克拉克咒骂着自己，同时心里暗自庆幸现在是在实验室，所以实验台可以遮挡住老师看见这尴尬的场景。且克拉克坐在最后一排，而他可怜的同桌今天因病缺席，所以没有人可以从后面看见他的裆部支得有多高然后在校内宣传变态克拉克看着男性生殖器官勃起了。他低头看着自己的下体，抬手扶额，然后被自己脸堪比沸腾的温度惊讶到。他可以推断出自己的脸现在是有多红了。他现在只想躲到洗手间去宣泄。

  
“肯特先生，你还好吗？”老师，名叫史密斯先生，天知道他为什么突然开始关心学生的，可是把克拉克吓了一跳。

  
“我，我很好，史密斯先生！”克拉克烧红的脸颊开始泛白，所有人都回头看着他，包括布鲁斯。布鲁斯的眼睛落在了他的脸上，左眉微微挑起，清澈的眼里隐隐浮着担忧。克拉克又开始脸红。天，克拉克，控制下你自己吧。

  
“那好，那你回答一下这个问题……”

  
‘Oh, great.’ 克拉克绝望地抿住嘴。只有他知道他前十分钟把精力放在哪里。

  
“美国男性的阴茎长度平均是多少厘米？”史密斯先生提问。他脸上奇怪的微笑警示着危险。克拉克赶忙垂眼瞟看课本，该死的，这甚至都不会考到吧？

  
“嗯……”克拉克看了眼自己的下身。就在他这么干的时候，他也错过了布鲁斯看着他而翘起的嘴角。

  
“18厘米？”

  
“噢，肯特先生，你真是对男性抱有太大希望了！”班里一些人笑出了声。显然这个打趣让克拉克的脸又熟了一分。

  
“谁知道正确答案？”

 

“14厘米。”

  
是布鲁斯。他不再看着克拉克，但仍旧侧着脸。

  
“很好，韦恩先生。肯特先生还是要多学习呢。”布鲁斯听见这句话，又看向了克拉克，似是刻意地，他眨了眨眼。


	2. 差一点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克球队训练后的遐想，以及布鲁斯来找他了。

克拉克走进淋浴室的隔间时他的队友多半都散了，仍有余温的水蒸气在空气中跟着克拉克的脚步飘动。他把已被汗水侵透的队服留在了衣物间的长椅上，他们大多都这么干。迈过门槛，克拉克扭开面前的开关，花洒忽然迸射出的冷水猝不及防地淋在克拉克仍等待冷却的皮肤上，热汗跟着水流涌进了下水道。他伸手挤了几泵沐浴露倒在手心，之后随意地将其在胸口前重重地涂抹开来。手指张开上下动作，无心留意身上的体毛带来的粗糙触感。克拉克叹了口气。

他在几年前已经开始长胸毛了，爸知道了只是笑笑说：“克拉克要变成一个大男人了啊。” 克拉克倒也没对此有多少烦恼，不过每次队友在衣物间看到他身上的体毛都会大咧咧地调笑说克拉克还是个处男就如此饥渴时，他总是有几分不适。队里的人总会毫不遮掩地谈论自己又勾搭上了哪个女孩，好像青春期少年的脑子是由无处安放的荷尔蒙构成的。克拉克作为一个未出柜的同性恋，自然不会主动加入直男间的讨论，无论是面对没有恶意的调笑还是刻意的挑衅，克拉克也是能躲就躲。但是克拉克除了性向和他的队友不同以外，也是一个激素过剩的少年啊。不是说他时时刻刻就会意淫布鲁斯，可他也想在公共场合和布鲁斯牵手拥抱，别谈亲吻了，就算它是一个情窦初开的小镇男孩对性的奢想吧。

克拉克想着又不由叹了口气，却一不小心将水呛进了气管。酸痛的感觉久久不退，无奈的他揉揉自己的鼻子。

“嗨。”

Speak of the devil.（说谁到，谁就到。）

克拉克急忙抿抿嘴转过身去，无心顾及暴露在他男友面前的下体。“嗨，布，布鲁斯，你怎么会在这里？”他眨了眨眼。即使是隔着厚厚的水汽，布鲁斯的眼睛还是那么好看啊。可能是脑子过热，克拉克一时找不到更好的形容词了。

布鲁斯似乎往下瞥了一眼，然后迅速抬眼直视进克拉克的眼睛。“我在外面等了你很久，可是你还是没有出来，我就进来了。” 他衣冠楚楚，但丝毫不在意隔间的热水是否会溅到他的校服上。双手环胸，布鲁斯的鞋子在湿漉漉的地面上拍打出声，一点都不掩盖主人的不耐。今天的布鲁斯好像有点炸毛。

“对不起，我很快就好了！”克拉克转回去加快了速度，错过了布鲁斯的眼神在他下身的留连。他不知道的是布鲁斯借着热气来为自己的脸突升的温度暗自辩白。克拉克再随便冲了一下就关掉了龙头，转过身去，布鲁斯已经在门口轻轻靠着门框等候了。

“赶紧出来。”

“好！”他草草将围巾围在胯边三两步迈出了淋浴间，追着布鲁斯到了他的柜门。

布鲁斯站定，但不坐下，可能是因为嫌弃衣物间重重的汗味的缘故，他的双臂僵硬了些。

“穿衣服吧，然后我们去吃午餐。”他直面着克拉克等待动作，甚至贴心地帮克拉克打开了柜门。

“嗯……就，就这样换？”克拉克支支吾吾。显然是没将几分钟前自己大大咧咧的展示放进脑子里。

“要我帮你换吗？”布鲁斯挑眉。

“好……不！不，我是说……就这样换，对。”克拉克冲上前去拿出卫衣直往头上套，就没想自己近几年猛涨的块头会装不下这衣服，于是下摆就尴尬地卡在腋下，双臂以奇怪的姿势扭在头两侧。克拉克又羞又庆幸自己像个鸵鸟一样头藏在衣服里，挣扎几下后脸红道：“布鲁斯，稍微帮我拉一下……”

隔着衣料克拉克听见了一声压抑的轻笑，不知道为什么，克拉克的心跳陡然加快。

‘让布鲁斯感觉到就糟糕了……’他想。毫无防备的，他感觉到有两只略冰冷的双手从他腋下绕到背后，轻柔地将衣服拉下，指尖不时从克拉克腰间掠过，带走淋浴后的热度。接着克拉克重见光明，充斥眼界的就是布鲁斯离得无比近的脸。天，他真好看。

布鲁斯平时不显现的温柔在这时候轻轻的挂在眉眼边，两颊因为翘起的嘴角隐隐鼓起。从布鲁斯的蓝色眼瞳里他看见了自己的倒影，但里面还有更多。克拉克觉得现在这些想法都可以去写报纸上的爱情专栏了。

“笨蛋。”

“嗯，我在。”

接着两个少年未尽的话语被两人渐渐缩短的距离打断了，双唇覆盖着另一个，克拉克恨不得将布鲁斯的嘴给吞下去，先不谈他舍不舍得的问题。几秒后，两人友好的轻啄逐渐因为互相抵上的胸口变成生涩的深吻。无处安放的手勇敢地覆在布鲁斯的腰间，他跟着布鲁斯引导的节奏呼吸，又被布鲁斯突然端住后颈以加深距离的举动给惊讶到，尝试着不出于冒失的欲望将手“不经意”地滑到布鲁斯的臀部上。就在克拉克终于下定决心动作时，布鲁斯忽的顿住，然后双手抵住克拉克的胸口拉开了距离。

“要晚了，赶紧走吧。”趁克拉克还没反应过来，他就把未被黑发藏起来的冒红的双耳和后颈留给了克拉克，脚上步伐加快走出了衣物间。

过了好几秒，克拉克才眨了眨眼，然后意识到自己还没穿内裤，而下身早已经精神地挺立起来。

“该死的……布鲁斯，等等！”

＊

“那个，谢谢你等我。”

“没什么。”布鲁斯叉起一小块鸡胸肉送入嘴里。他一直把眼神放在餐盘上一点都不动摇。经过刚才克拉克认为很火辣的一吻，布鲁斯现在完全冷了下来，面对克拉克他就像面对生物课上的青蛙一样漠然。

他们之间的空气凝结了一会。

“布鲁斯。”

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”

布鲁斯这下抬眼看了看他，但接着就只是把下一块肉塞进嘴里，好似是想借此作为不用说话的理由一般。又是和之前一个反应。

“你喜欢我吗？”克拉克硬着胆子提问，他再也忍不下去了。他一定要更近一步。不是为了吹嘘的材料，量他也不敢随便乱说，这纯粹只是为了他们之间的关系能够长远。他需要知道布鲁斯是否和他有同样一番心意。

“嗯。”布鲁斯单调地回应。

“你就不可以说给我听吗？”克拉克忍不住在语气间掺杂点任性和愤怒。已经三个月了只有亲吻和拥抱！男友的冷淡回应点燃了克拉克的怨念。他是从斯莫维尔来的乡下人没错，可是他也不是什么洁身自好的圣人！拉奥在上（克拉克爱好神话），克拉克再怎么保守也是个拥有过剩精力渴望恋爱和性爱的青少年啊！

“你就一定要我说出那几个字才能确认我对你的感觉吗？”布鲁斯放下了餐具。微微颤抖的音调从喉间挤出来，令克拉克的手指僵在桌檐。

“我……对不起，是我太神经了。”克拉克不是傻子，他当然知道布鲁斯是喜欢着他的，但他别扭的自尊和不安全感阻止了他去下这样的诺言。还有一年他们就毕业了，保不好克拉克还要回去多读一年书，谁能保证高中时期的感情在之后能够存活下来呢。他把气轻轻地推出肺部，双肩不自然地耸起。两人再次陷入了沉默。好笑的是，两人默契地重新开始机械地做咀嚼和吞咽动作。

良久。

“今天你在课上怎么了？”布鲁斯少见地先开启了话题，为什么？

“啊……我不是很在状态。”克拉克才不会坦白呢，永远都不会。

“史密斯先生找到我，说叫我给你做辅导。要吗？”

“诶？啊……好，好啊。”

“今天阿福正好不在庄园，下课之后随便吃点东西就跟我回去吧。”布鲁斯才不会承认史密斯先生找上他的事是假的呢，永远都不会。


	3. 辅导前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要开始辅导了。

克拉克看着台前折叠整齐的睡袍舔了舔下唇。属于布鲁斯头发的颜色的丝织物在射灯下反射的光热似乎都足够灼伤克拉克的手指。克拉克小心地拿起衣物将自己的脸深深埋了进去。

这是真的，这不是梦。他的一呼一吸充斥着柑橘的味道，他每天都可以从布鲁斯身上闻到。暗暗哄骗自己正被拥在布鲁斯安定的怀抱里，克拉克从迈进庄园大门就开始猛烈跳动的心脏在此时放慢了一些。

‘今天可以留宿了。’ 克拉克想。他已经数不清自己期待了这天有多久了，可能从他第一次牵起布鲁斯的手时就开始了吧。丝毫没有把辅导放在心里的克拉克想着布鲁斯今早的吻和他羞红的耳尖发出了痴笑。

‘如果恋人每天都可以那么可爱就好了啊，’ 他内心叨咕着。

‘老是喜欢拉开距离，就像只猫一样。可我怎么做都不会够啊。’ 

“克拉克，洗好了就出来吧。”浴室门外传来的布鲁斯的声音刺穿了克拉克脑内如肥皂泡一般四处乱撞的愁思。克拉克猛地抬头大声回应然后草草地穿上睡袍，已然忽略刚刚的他的动作是如何像对待婴儿一般的轻柔。穿好之后克拉克清了清喉咙，再次给自己一点鼓励：要硬起来啊！（Man up！）然后打开了浴室的门。

房间的灯光对于即将要开始学习的他们好像昏暗了一些，再加上偌大的空间，就一盏落地灯是绝对不足以充斥每一个角落的。布鲁斯正好在光线能够触及到的尾巴那里，即使是快半个身子藏在黑暗里，克拉克仍可以看清布鲁斯。不知道为什么，克拉克的心好像被一根羽毛挑逗了一般发痒。

布鲁斯正坐在床尾拿着一本书，垂着眼琢磨不清视线是落在哪里。布鲁斯已经脱掉了他的皮鞋和吊带袜，还换上了一条宽松的西装短裤。赤裸的双脚稳稳地落在地上，上身微微前倾。克拉克注意到校服的领带也不见了，扣子倒是被解开了一两个。暗淡的黄光给布鲁斯全身披了层金纱，暴露在视线中的胸却因其曲线留了条隐秘的沟口向里延伸。当季夜晚的温度还不至于惊起蝉叫，可克拉克盯着那敞开的领口耳边却开始嗡鸣。克拉克咽了咽口水，以缓解喉间干渴的感觉。绝对是因为刚刚洗澡完水分流失。

“你洗得真慢，”布鲁斯见克拉克出现在门口先开了口，注意到穿着睡袍的克拉克腰间的粗略的结，他皱了皱眉然后走过去。“这么大了连个结都系不好吗？”这样说着，不顾克拉克还没说完的异议就拽着系带的尾部将克拉克拉近，解开了睡袍。克拉克硬是愣在了原地，眼睛瞪得浑圆。

“今天的辅导就从怎么系好睡袍的结开始。” 

布鲁斯拉开睡袍看见克拉克还穿着早上淋浴完穿的内裤，竟先退了开来。双手环胸板着脸，眼睛直视着克拉克微微眯起，连眼里映射出的光都散着“不赞同”三字。

“洗了澡怎么还穿着脏衣服。”

“我看给我准备的衣服里没有内裤，我就换上了啊。怎么了？”

“赶紧脱掉。”

“可是……”

“除非你想穿我的内裤。”

克拉克差点就答应了。他知道布鲁斯和自己的尺寸差不多，但是这么直率的邀请总是会让克拉克觉得不能接受，尤其是在面对布鲁斯的一脸不满的时候。

他还是脱掉了他的内裤，就在内裤被克拉克拿在手上的时候布鲁斯就迈进一步然后打掉了那块布。接着他面不改色地拉直睡袍的两边然后将其重叠，两手绕到克拉克的后腰调整了系带的位置，完全无视了克拉克突然止住的呼吸和泛红的脸颊，然后低头系了一个蝴蝶结。

“好了，很适合你。”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的脸轻佻地笑道。接着他就伸手抓住克拉克僵住的上臂领着他到了床边坐下。

‘我这是被调戏了？’就在克拉克还在呆望着对面的墙回味刚刚发生的一切时，布鲁斯开口说：“我刚刚擅自打开了你的书包看了你的生物笔记。”

克拉克再一次愣住了。就在这几分钟内他就已经被惊艳，恐吓和调戏过了，他不认为他能再承受一波突击。“你不能这样……”克拉克侧身面对布鲁斯想要反驳，眼神却停在了在两人中间打开的生物笔记。原来布鲁斯刚刚在看的就是这个。它展开的那一面是上节课才记到的，页面上大多都是空白的，除了一处画着克拉克走神时留下的涂鸦。

那是类似于“PP”样的草图，如果不是上节课是关于生殖系统，一般人都不会联想到那是什么。旁边还贴心地驻了“布鲁斯”三个字。

克拉克瞬间像烧开了的水壶一样，头顶热得都可以冒气了。那是他在想着布鲁斯的屁股时随手画的，至于那三个字纯粹是上节课克拉克费尽心力思考的课题。他觉得他有必要为自己辩白：“布鲁斯，是这样的……”

“你想知道关于男性生殖系统的知识，对吧。”布鲁斯面无表情地看着克拉克。

‘完了，他不会是生气了吧。’克拉克担忧地在内心叹道。

“我上节课确实是没有认真听，但这个涂鸦我完全可以解释清楚。”克拉克打算挽救自己的形象。

“那我绝对有必要给你示范清楚了，好让你对这个课题有个深刻印象。”布鲁斯没有接克拉克的话，直接把那个挡在他们之间的笔记扔到地上。

“布鲁斯你不要生气，我真的不是……”

布鲁斯忽地前倾堵住了克拉克尚未闭合的嘴，而克拉克还没有来得及作反应前就被布鲁斯令人晃神的蓝给卸了防卫。他接着就闭上了眼睛，感受着布鲁斯的舌头灵巧地攻进了克拉克的口腔邀请他的舌头与其缠结到一起。布鲁斯的攻势十分的猛烈而挑逗，一边的手掌捧着克拉克的下颌，大拇指和食指却联合着摩挲着克拉克的耳垂企图夺取为布鲁斯而上升的热度。在克拉克迷失在布鲁斯热情的深吻尚未夺回掌控权时，布鲁斯的手就按上克拉克的胸口磨蹭了几下后挑开碍事的睡袍向下滑去。

 


	4. 正式辅导

克拉克自然是勃起了。布鲁斯的手指三两下拂过柱体就毫无愧疚地往下摸去。克拉克忍不住唔了一声以示抗议。布鲁斯接着捧住克拉克的双球轻轻颠了颠，感受到其不可忽视的重量后翘起嘴角结束了亲吻。

“硬了就好。”

克拉克睁开眼就看到布鲁斯起身走到他面前，然后顺手解开了他自己的裤链。布鲁斯也硬了，隔着深蓝色的内裤克拉克可以清楚的看见布鲁斯阴茎的形状。但它的所有人显然觉得这层布料依旧碍事，于是他就把身体挤到克拉克仍固定在床边的双腿之间，双手勾上克拉克的脖子向他的下体凑过去。

“想要帮我脱掉吗？”

克拉克二话不说两手扒下了布鲁斯的西服裤然后轻柔地把布鲁斯的阴茎从内裤掏了出来，顺手剥下了布鲁斯下身最后一块布料。布鲁斯的浅褐色的阴茎挺直着对着克拉克，有点挑衅的意味。克拉克自然是接受挑战，直接凑了上去含住了它的前端，双手乖乖地放在布鲁斯的胯旁，不做更多动作。

“嗯……不要……”布鲁斯半推半就地语气让克拉克怀疑这是有效的指令还是单纯的欲拒还迎。布鲁斯的手微微向后拉着克拉克的头发的举动告诉了他答案，于是他退了开来。就在阴茎离开口腔的那个瞬间布鲁斯就跨坐在了克拉克赤裸的大腿上。克拉克的睡袍已经因为之前大幅度的动作顺利滑下了他的双肩，现在他已经在布鲁斯面前毫无遮挡。布鲁斯色情地将下体和克拉克的顶到一起，然后一只手握住了两人的顶端开始按摩。另一只手强势地将克拉克的额头和自己的相叩，逼迫克拉克与他一起往下看这淫靡的场景。

“看，这叫自慰。”布鲁斯笑着说。他抬眼望进克拉克的眼眸，对着他眨了眨眼。克拉克觉得他已经可以射了。

就在几个随意的挑弄之后布鲁斯再次凑上了克拉克的嘴，含住了他的下唇轻轻地咬了一下。就在克拉克急忙想要回应的时候，他却滑下了克拉克的双腿，反而跪在其间。他握住了立在面前的器官开始审视，仿佛他在摆弄实验室的标本一样。明明刚刚还如此兴奋的克拉克颈后的汗毛因此想法突然竖起。

“辅导要开始了。”布鲁斯低沉的嗓音从下体传来，克拉克感觉头皮发麻：这难道是城里人别样的调情方式吗？无论如何，克拉克的注意力随着肾上腺素的飙升直往下体引，他看着布鲁斯将脸颊靠在他的柱体旁蹭了一下，说道：“头部外面这层皮叫包皮，美国大部分男人都会去割掉，勃起的时候就会把龟头露出来，”他伸出舌头舔了舔龟头冠下的位置，“这里，”布鲁斯压低声音轻轻的说，“有着很多快感细胞，所以要多多照顾才好硬起来哦。”话毕反手用手指包住克拉克的龟头快速转了几圈之后，他又含了上去，同时双手也没歇着，一边捧着睾丸微微揉动，另一只手的手指绕着柱体底部徐徐摩挲着，轻柔缓慢得让克拉克有种布鲁斯在品味鉴赏上好的佳酿的感觉，可不是他在自夸。

‘我再也离不开布鲁斯了。’他想。粗喘着气去舒散逐渐热起来的体温，双脚却不自主地环着布鲁斯想要让他靠得更近一点，却没想到布鲁斯先跳出了他的束缚。布鲁斯快步走到床头柜前翻找出一包安全套和一管润滑液。克拉克一下也没把目光从布鲁斯身上移开，他看着布鲁斯的屁股和阴茎，伸手去快速套弄着自己的勃起。他已经无法控制自己想要插进那饱满的屁股的欲望了。

撕开了包装后布鲁斯爬了上床，克拉克十分默契地转过身去任由布鲁斯摆弄自己的下体。套好了套子之后，布鲁斯把带有安全套上的润滑液的手指抵在克拉克的双唇上逼迫他张嘴。

“巧克力味的。”克拉克吃进布鲁斯的手指后，抓住并拿出他正玩弄着自己舌头的调皮的手，特意提醒道。

“我喜欢，又不是我带套你来做口活。”布鲁斯呛声回去，想要继续埋头舔舐时下巴却被克拉克的手勾了回来。下一秒等布鲁斯反应过来的时候，他已经躺在床上而克拉克已经换了一种眼神盯着他。伏在布鲁斯身上，克拉克咬住自己的下唇露出了虎牙，好像只求欢的小兽正等待着配偶做最后的应许。

“韦恩先生，我想了解一下关于前列腺的知识。请问可以在您身上试验吗？”

“看肯特先生如此如饥似渴，我怎么能拒绝呢。”

虽然很体面地回答了，可布鲁斯心里说不紧张是不可能的。他主动帮克拉克在手指上涂好润滑，带着他的手到他隐秘的穴口处。他趁克拉克还在浴室里的时候已经做好清洁准备了，除了那条管子之外，任何异物都没有进入过那里。他闭上眼睛等待着克拉克的插入，呼吸却忍不住变得急促，穴口的肌肉也跟着僵住的脊柱绷紧。

‘放松，布鲁斯。只是两根手指而已。’刚刚刻意做出的硬气举动都是为了挑逗身前那位小镇男孩，可其实自己也没什么经验。布鲁斯原本都打算让两周前就瞒着阿福买的安全套和润滑液积灰了，但是还是很积极地上网查“怎样让男友爽到”的关键词认真学习。

‘绝对不能让克拉克知道。’布鲁斯继续想。

几秒过去了，男友一点动作都没有。布鲁斯皱皱眉头睁开了眼，才发现克拉克正坏心眼地坐在那看着布鲁斯憋着笑意。

“笑什么！”布鲁斯涨红了脸。

“没有，只是布鲁斯一副英勇就义的表情，实在是……”话音未落布鲁斯就一脚踹上了克拉克的胸口，肯定不想把男友踹下床结束性事的布鲁斯轻易就被克拉克抓住了脚踝。接着他把那只脚放在自己的右肩上，然后把左手往布鲁斯的臀缝摸去。

“太可爱了。”说完，克拉克就轻轻地将一只手指朝上送进穴口。借着润滑液和布鲁斯先前的准备，克拉克的指尖进去时没有遇到特别大的阻力，但每当克拉克往内推入的时候，温热的肉壁就紧紧地绞着这入侵的异物。

布鲁斯无法放松。疼痛肯定是有的，但是强烈的排泄感让他感到更加的不适。他想要克拉克在他体内感受快感；他想要克拉克插着他到达高潮；他想要克拉克事后温柔的亲吻。可是现在连一只手指不能顺利地插进去，布鲁斯开始担忧他们的第一次是否会因为他而搞砸。他重重地吐了口气。

“没事的，布鲁斯。”克拉克转头亲吻布鲁斯因紧张而绷住的脚踝，另一只闲置的手去抚摸着布鲁斯大腿内侧的软肉，大拇指时不时就会在会阴打转。在持续的安抚后布鲁斯逐渐放松，克拉克趁机突进成功送入了两段指节。

“应该就是这里了……”克拉克将他作为生物生的学到的知识运用到实际上，将指腹对着布鲁斯会阴的方向按压，同时右手在会阴处继续按摩。

“呜啊！”布鲁斯的大腿带着胯部猛地一抽动，接着就像全身的力气被抽去一般跌落在床上。克拉克看着布鲁斯急促的呼吸令鼻翼微微翻动，双唇张开露出艳红的舌头，钢蓝色的双眸在黄光下化成了春水盈盈望进克拉克的眼里，看得克拉克一阵心悸，下体也不住一跳。刚刚布鲁斯因疼痛软下去的柱体现有着半勃的趋势，克拉克感受着穴肉在手指周围的蠕动，这无言的邀请让克拉克再加入了两根手指进入穴道，开始熟练地按压那一块软肉，期待着布鲁斯又一阵激烈的反应。

相反，布鲁斯靠在克拉克肩上的右腿无力地滑落，撑在了克拉克的胸口，脚趾因潮水般涌来的快感蜷缩，克拉克感到自己的胸毛在被牵扯，抬手握住了他的脚踝举到面前虔诚地轻啄布鲁斯的脚趾。布鲁斯看着克拉克这样做，不知是因为羞于快感还是刺激的场面，他的脸浮现一丝潮红，上身直往床垫里躲。

克拉克太温柔了。布鲁斯已经忍不住开始想象下一步：克拉克胀大的阴茎插入自己的洞口，有力的肌肉上的薄汗顺着抽插的动作滴到布鲁斯身上，皱紧的眉头宣示着高潮的到来……

克拉克看着布鲁斯有意将手伸向自己的下体，可是在半路他却停住了，他兜转到自己的胸口边，手指夹住自己的两边乳头轻捻。还远远不够。布鲁斯不想要那么快高潮，他想等克拉克完全地贯穿自己，粗鲁地操干那最敏感的点在上面射精，用粗大的性器把布鲁斯逼上高峰。他明白自己身体是多么渴望克拉克，以至于一碰自己的阴茎就可以射出来。但他想要更多。

“呜嗯……克拉克……”布鲁斯呻吟着，腰胯不自觉地扭动起来，迎合着克拉克手指的插入。克拉克眼睛瞪大。接着他的嘴角勾起了布鲁斯从没有见识过的弧度：那是一个坏笑吗？他穴肉缩得更紧，好像是在邀请克拉克更过分地搅弄、玩坏布鲁斯。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？想让我把手拿出来给你捋射吗？”话毕他缓慢地抽出一个指节。穴肉猛地绞住手指止住了克拉克的行径。

“哼……你敢碰我那里试试……”布鲁斯呜咽出声，两脚穿过克拉克的腰间环住，硬是把克拉克的手指推回了原位。“赶紧用阴茎操我……啊！”

克拉克的手指猛然退出了穴口，克拉克将阴茎重重地蹭入布鲁斯的臀缝，龟头正顶着入口。闻着巧克力的味道布鲁斯舔了舔唇。他报复性地夹紧臀缝卡住克拉克的龟头。

‘刚刚没有吃到呢，可惜了。’

“等一下还有你吃的机会，亲爱的。”克拉克看见他的动作仿佛读透了布鲁斯的心。“现在专心。”他粗鲁地拍了拍布鲁斯的臀瓣迫使他放松，也不在意是否留下了红痕就直躯而入。

“啊啊——”太涨了。布鲁斯想。龟头直接撞到了前列腺就直接顶入，填满了布鲁斯。激烈的快感涌过了疼痛，他只感觉到前列腺液不停地从马眼涌出，全身颤抖不能停歇，每一处都冒着热汗，使克拉克的囊袋拍打在尾椎的感觉变得更加色情黏腻。自己的穴口跟着快速的操干不由自主地收紧。想要亲吻克拉克的布鲁斯把双腿抬到克拉克的双肩上，克拉克不需要更多言语就倾了进来。

“呜嗯！”因为这个姿势克拉克进得更深了。没有忘记把龟头碾过那块敏感的穴肉，克拉克双手握着布鲁斯的腰以更好地顶到。布鲁斯感受着克拉克的柱身一点一点地埋进他的甬道，想着他的男友因为自己而勃起，涨红的茎身的血管内迸射的是因激情沸腾的血液，即使是隔着一层薄薄的橡胶也无法阻止它传递主人的热烈的心跳，合着克拉克一次次冲刺进布鲁斯甬道的凶猛节奏碰撞出只有他们二人才能破译的密码。就是这么矫情地想着，也无法阻止布鲁斯在一波又一波的撞击中大声呻吟，他爱死克拉克了。他接着双手捧住克拉克的头部凑上去亲吻他的双唇，直率地将所有呢喃呻吟通过舌与舌的交缠传到克拉克的胸腔里引起共鸣。房间内能听到的只有那淫荡而清脆的撞击声。

克拉克被布鲁斯的热情惊到了，他不自控地多下了点力度开拓布鲁斯穴道里的每一寸，绷紧臀部加快撞击穴口的速度。愈发柔软温热的淫肉死死地吸附在他的肉刃周围，他想象着布鲁斯的穴道是如何容纳克拉克阴茎完全的入侵的：紧紧贴合着阴茎的轮廓，应示这两人天造地设；每一个动作都能得到布鲁斯的回应：一个吻，一声低吟，在背上的抓痕…… ‘我爱死布鲁斯了。’克拉克鼻头一酸，停顿了一下后立即开始新一轮更快的撞击。这一次每一下都精准落在前列腺上，他碾开布鲁斯因海浪般汹涌的快感而收紧的穴口在里肆意顶弄。断开他们的深吻，克拉克把头埋在布鲁斯的颈窝里张嘴就留下一个吻痕。他发出一声压抑的低吼。

“哈啊——太快了……”布鲁斯半翻着白眼叫喊出声。他快到了。一只手拽住克拉克后脑的头发将他领到左边的乳头，克拉克利落地用实际行动满足了布鲁斯。含住挺立的肉粒用牙齿和舌尖挑弄，让它变得颜色更深、更肿。布鲁斯身体都是这么的敏感又如此欢迎克拉克。另一只手也不停地挑弄着被冷落的乳头，听着男友淫叫出声：“另一边——求你！”克拉克恨不得把双丸也送进布鲁斯好满足他无尽的欲望，天，原来布鲁斯比他还要饥渴。他对着另外一边乳肉就是一吸——

“哈啊……！”布鲁斯规律地收缩括约肌鼓励男孩做出更出格的事。克拉克不忍呢喃出声。“布鲁斯，想要我干到你怀孕吗？”拉奥啊，肮脏的情话真不是克拉克平时有脸说出口的，可布鲁斯在他身下如此的放浪就像活生生的催情剂，让克拉克爱上这般坦荡赤裸的调情。

“嗯……想！克拉克……”

“那里，啊——”

“对就那样——呜啊！你真棒……”

布鲁斯的前液已经淋湿了两人的腹部，顺着会阴流到两人紧密交合的位置。热液被啧啧拍打出声，跟着火热的律动溅到布鲁斯的大腿根上，让他更加地兴奋。他开始用自己最后的力气摆动臀部撞向克拉克的肉刃，全身的汗水依然浸湿了床单，两人的身体湿滑却无法在一次次摩擦中阻止欲望花火的迸射。“已经不行了……碰我那里……我们一起……”感受着体内阴茎突然的跳动，布鲁斯知道克拉克也在高潮的边缘了，他抓着克拉克的手往两人的腹部领，使劲用下体毫无章法地磨蹭着克拉克的手心，布鲁斯感到脑内一空，头突的往后仰，腹部绷紧——他射了，抵着克拉克的手心射了，白浊满满地射在手里流到了会阴和后穴。布鲁斯舔着克拉克的耳垂送气，鼓励他完全的释放。

“想要克拉克的精液，赶紧射进我，让我怀孕，操死我吧……”布鲁斯缓慢又色情地在克拉克的后背摩挲，凑在克拉克耳边低语着过分的话挑战着克拉克的极限。浓浓的一发射在了套子里面，克拉克缓慢地退了出来。三两下扒拉下套子，他趴在布鲁斯的身体上大喘着气，一手环抱着布鲁斯他低头亲吻他的肩头。

“你真是太棒了，布鲁斯……最棒的老师男友……”

在布鲁斯睡过去前，他想起一本书里是这样写的，“说灵魂和肉体在松果体结合的是个傻子；是在屁眼啊，笨蛋。”

平时如此仰仗科学道理的布鲁斯，第一次觉得这句话才是对的。

 


End file.
